


Unfaithful

by Cicuta_virosa



Category: Nero a metà (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: Alba always thought herself above that.





	Unfaithful

Unfaithul.

The word is so ugly. Broken promises, broken trust.

Alba always thought it was for other people. For drama-filled movies, sometimes for terrible stories in the papers of a husband or a wife killing their partner, sometimes for whispers in the workplace, when one of the colleagues suddenly changed address.

She never thought the word could apply to her, thought of herself as above that word and that ugly truth of broken trust.

But it’s done.

Too late, impossible to change.

Unfaithful.

She has been unfaithful to Riccardo, and the fact that they aren’t married, just living together, doesn’t change anything. She kissed Malik, she followed Malik into his bed, she opened her arms, explored his skin, asked for more, and she betrayed the man she’s supposed to love.

And the truth is terrible: no matters what pain she will inflict to Riccardo, who is a good man, who always loved her, supported her, even in difficult times, Ricardo, who would never do that to her, who wouldn’t even imagine that, she would do it again.

Everything changed, since Malik entered all their lives, including what she thought she knew about herself.

Unfaithful.

And she doesn’t even regret it.


End file.
